<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>playing with the big guns, now by ibecomenervous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23767477">playing with the big guns, now</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ibecomenervous/pseuds/ibecomenervous'>ibecomenervous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXO (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blood, Bottom Baekhyun, EXO - Freeform, EXO Ensemble - Freeform, Gang AU, Gore, M/M, Mafia AU, Romance, Slave!Baekhyun, Slavery, Smut, Top Chanyeol, idk if all the exo members will make an appearance but i'll try, lots of guns and baddies hehehe, lotto era but not really triple hehehehe, some violence ahahaha</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 18:29:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,884</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23767477</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ibecomenervous/pseuds/ibecomenervous</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>chanyeol looked around the table at the competition. there was sehun, with his sharp jaw and strong brows. there was kris, with his wide eyes and withering glare. and then there was jongin, with his cunning smirk and pushed back hair. he turned his attention to the boy across the room. </p><p>there baekhyun sat, wrapped in a giant fur coat, his pink hair swept across his forehead and innocent brown eyes staring back up at chanyeol. he shook his head and sighed again. “so what’s the catch?” </p><p>kris’ expression turned scheming and he smirked, nodding towards baekhyun. “wanna play a round of pool? winner gets the prize.”</p><p>alternatively: chanyeol is a mafia leader and wins himself a toy - these are their adventures</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>playing with the big guns, now</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hello!!! thank you for taking the time to read this fic now that you've found it!!! i hope you enjoy</p><p>i plan on making this chaptered, but i'm not sure how long as of writing this - i may come back and edit some stuff too as i progress. i plan on making this mostly smut, but who knows maybe i'll add plot for the hell of it.</p><p>also!!! i know i put this as exo ensemble, but i'm not exactly sure how much of exo i will be able to fit here. it would be great to include all original 12 members, but i am a very inadequate author and that may prove difficult. i also don't know if there will be pairings other than cb???? will update as we go </p><p>also also!!! there WILL definitely be mentions of guns, gang violence, drugs, other gang/mafia related things like blood/gore, and sexual slavery!!!! baekhyun is a sex slave in this fic - if you are uncomfortable please do not read!!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>it was a saturday. chanyeol had planned to rest, as the entire week he’d had to deal with one of their biggest partners trying to back out of a contract to get a better deal. he’d had to personally go to minho’s office and tell him to quit with the fucking games or he’d pull the fucking trigger and a better price would be the least of his worries. the blood got on his new suit and it was a mess. </p><p>he was so ready to relax. but instead he woke up to his fucking PA standing by his bed. apparently, he had an urgent call from kris, “an invitation”. when he picked up the phone, he didn’t know what he was expecting, but it sure as hell wasn’t a temptation. </p><p>“the fuck you want kris? it’s -“ he lifted the phone from his ear to check the time and groaned “7 am on a goddamn saturday.”</p><p>there was a snicker over the phone, and chanyeol could practically hear the smug smirk on kris’ face when he said, “if you come down to the club tonight, i’ll treat you real nice. he’s fresh meat.”</p><p>“i don’t need to fuck a girl tonight, i need to relax.” chanyeol felt like smacking his head against a desk. instead he dropped his head into his pillows. </p><p>“did you not hear me, park? i said he. and he’s not looking for a lay. i bought him off a trader yesterday. he’s looking for an <i>owner</i>.”</p><p>chanyeol’s breath caught in his throat and he could feel a smirk creeping up on his face. “send me pictures. who else?”</p><p>“sehun and jongin. no pictures. but he’s a good one, i’ll tell you that much. room k at 11. see you tonight.”</p><p>and with that, kris hung up. chanyeol muttered a curse under his breath before calling up his PA and getting up to find a shirt. “get me papers for a new toy. tell the chauffeur i’m going to the club tonight at 10:30.” </p><p>he threw his phone onto the bed and ran his fingers through his jet black hair. time for a shower. </p><p>******<br/>
chanyeol’s car pulled out of the massive driveway at exactly 10:30. he had told his maids to thoroughly clean the mansion before he came back. his bedroom especially.</p><p>the drive to the club was fairly short, but he’d still managed to get a glass of wine in before they arrived. he had dressed for the occasion in a navy silk dress shirt tucked into a pair of tight black slacks with matching black loafers. his hair was parted to the side and curled into a comma, the first few buttons of his shirt were undone, and a rolex was on his wrist. </p><p>his driver pulled straight up to the glitzy entrance of club tempo and he skipped the line, walking right through the bouncers. they didn’t even bat an eye. they wouldn’t dare. </p><p>chanyeol first made his way over to the bar. the club was lively tonight, with heavy edm beats reverberating off the walls and seoul’s elites day drinking on the dance floor. he watched the crowd as he waited for his drink. as soon as the bartender handed it to him, he walked off to one of the side vip rooms and walked in. </p><p>the room was fairly large and its walls were decorated with red velvet. a glimmering crystal chandelier hung down from the center of the room. there were many gilded plush velvet chairs off to the sides, but the middle of the giant room was largely occupied by a pool table with three men around it. at the head sat a boy that looked like the epitome of a wet dream. he was wrapped in a giant fur coat with seemingly nothing underneath. chanyeol was enraptured with the boy, from his baby pink hair to his thick thighs. he shifted towards chanyeol, curious eyes innocently roaming over his figure. when they made eye contact something feral burned in the man’s stomach. </p><p>chanyeol looked around the table at the competition. there was sehun, with his sharp jaw and strong brows. there was kris, with his wide eyes and withering glare. and then there was jongin, with his cunning smirk and hair pushed back. he turned his eyes back to the front, and gave the boy another once over, before quickly looking back at kris. </p><p>“so what’s the catch?”</p><p>kris’ expression turned scheming and he smirked. “wanna play a round of pool? winner gets the prize.”</p><p>******<br/>
the game was intense. they had been split into two teams: kris with chanyeol and sehun with jongin. winning team would play each other. chanyeol had sunk four stripes so far. he admittedly wasn’t trying his best, as he felt dead tired from being woken up so early in the morning. then, he heard a whimper off to the side. </p><p>when he looked over, he saw sehun’s hand disappearing down the back of the boy’s coat. the boy looked incredibly uncomfortable and was whimpering uncontrollably. sehun made eye contact with chanyeol, his shit-eating grin growing larger by the minute. “feels pretty good if i say so myself, park. hurry and miss the eight so i can take him home.” </p><p>chanyeol flicked his eyes over to the boy, who looked at him pleadingly. his eyes roamed back to sehun’s hidden arm once more and trailed down the rest of the boy’s body. he gritted his teeth. <i>fuck</i>, he wanted a piece of that. </p><p>he turned back to the game and lined up his shot, aiming for a corner. he pulled the stick back and struck hard, the eight ball sinking perfectly. </p><p>he heard kris whistle low behind him, and turned to face sehun. “looks like you’re not taking him home tonight, oh. find a whore outside instead, why don’t you?” sehun’s face hardened and he withdrew his hands from the boy, before sneering at chanyeol. “have fun with your little toy, park. try to last longer than two minutes.” </p><p>after that, jongin and sehun left the room, and chanyeol turned back around to face kris. “are we playing or what?”</p><p>kris smirked and shook his head. “nah, you cam have him. looks like you two have already got something going on.” he got up and walked towards the door. “besides, i already have one waiting for me at home. try to keep it in your pants until you get home, park.”</p><p>and with that, it was only chanyeol and the pinkette left in the room. he turned around to look over at the boy, who shied away from his glance and wrapped the coat tighter around himself, failing in his attempt to cover up. </p><p>chanyeol walked over to him before making eye contact. “what’s your name?” </p><p>the boy hesitated for a minute before saying softly, ”baekhyunnie.” he quickly looked back down at his hands again before speaking up softly once more. “is mr chanyeol going to take baekhyunnie home now?”</p><p>chanyeol had to stop himself from groaning out loud. <i>fuck</i>, this kid was going to be the death of him. he cleared his throat before replying. “yes. i won, so you’re coming home with me.” he waited for a reaction from baekhyun, but when he didn’t receive any, he spoke once more. “let’s go.” chanyeol turned around, only to be stopped by a small hand tugging on his silk shirtsleeve. </p><p>when he turned to face baekhyun again, the smaller boy had retracted his grasp and lifted both arms in the air towards chanyeol in a grabby motion. there was a slight blush across baekhyun’s cheeks, as he tried his best to cover himself and lift his arms at the same time. he was failing miserably. “mr chanyeol please help baekhyunnie. baekhyunnie is embarrassed.”</p><p>chanyeol sighed, before bending down and picking the smaller up with both arms, one under his back and another under both legs. he carried him out of the luxurious room, and baekhyun hid his face in chanyeol’s neck as they walked out into the cool midnight air of seoul. they quickly made their way over to chanyeol’s limousine. </p><p>******<br/>
the ride back to chanyeol’s estate was eerily quiet. the pinkette had been seated in chanyeol’s lap, but seemed resolved to stare fixedly at his own fingers and unwilling to even spare the taller man a glance. no matter, chanyeol decided to use this time wisely to let his eyes wander over the delicious amount of bare skin the boy’s lack of clothing displayed. </p><p>before chanyeol could attempt to make any conversation, however, the limousine rolled to a stop outside of the wrought iron gates of his residence. “we’re here” he informed baekhyun, while carrying him out of the car and into the mansion. </p><p>******<br/>
chanyeol immediately moved to bring the boy to his bedroom, setting him down onto the bed. he made quick work of baekhyun’s fur coat, unfastening and pushing it down his shoulders. miles of pale, unblemished skin revealed itself before the man’s eyes, and he could only stare in wonder at the beauty of it. and when his gaze wandered south, he felt like he would explode. baekhyun was wearing nothing underneath the fur coat. nothing except for a pair of white cotton panties a size too small. the boy’s bulge was plainly visible, a bump in the otherwise undisturbed fabric, with a wet spot rapidly growing on the front. </p><p>“are you going to fuck baekhyunnie now, mr chanyeol?” baekhyun asked, head tilted to look directly at said man. chanyeol faltered as he made eye contact. he really hadn’t been planning on doing anything remotely sexual with the boy tonight, but baekhyun sitting on his bed in nothing but panties calling him mister was seriously starting to mess with his head. and those fucking thighs. jesus christ. pale, but full and plump, perfect for thigh fucking and marking with hickeys. </p><p> chanyeol finally averted his eyes from the sight. “no. i will not tonight.” he looked back up at the boy’s face to try and gauge his thoughts. but baekhyun merely nodded and stared at the ground. </p><p>the taller man cleared his throat before speaking. baekhyun looked up and made eye contact, listening intently. “it’s late, and we’ll sleep soon. but first i need to clarify some things. do you understand?” the boy nodded and chanyeol continued. </p><p>“you will be with me here, in this bed, every single night. yes, i will fuck you. you are my toy. i won you. when and where is up to me. you can ask me for anything you want, and if i am not here you can ask one of the servants. you have free range of the property, as long as i can find you. you can not, under any circumstances, leave the property, unless i either permit it or accompany you. do you understand?”</p><p>baekhyun nodded once more, before his eyes started to droop close. “mr chanyeol, can baekhyunnie sleep now? baekhyunnie is tired.” chanyeol sighed, before walking across the room to turn off the lights. he scooped baekhyun up in his arms and tucked them both under the blankets. they fell asleep like that, with chanyeol embracing baekhyun, one arm slung over the boy’s frame and his face pressed into the lovely pink hair.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thank you so much for reading this prelude trash hehe</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>